The present invention relates to a dispenser for paste compositions having a delivery tube and a resiliently reformable pump element, the delivery tube being adapted to be closed by a valve body and in this way, upon a reforming of the pump element, a piston can be moved in the emptying direction; furthermore, to accommodate a passage of one component of the composition, a shaft (14) of the valve body (12) is developed as a hollow body, and to accomodate the passage of a second component of the composition, lateral passage openings (18) which can be closed by the valve body (12) are formed.
Various embodiments of such dispensers are known. In this connection reference may be had, by way of example, to German Pat. No. 2,611,644. With that known dispenser, however, it is not possible to dispense paste compositions which contain different components, for instance the formation of a stripe by a second component on a main strand of paste composition of a first component. In this connection, there is furthermore known European Pat. No. B1 54 212 with which it is possible to deliver paste composition of a second component for the formation of stripes on the main strand consisting of the first component. For this purpose, said patent proposes arranging alongside the delivery tube for the main strand a second delivery tube which communicates, in the region of emergence of the first delivery tube, with the latter via connecting openings. Furthermore, there is assured as known in said patent a dispenser at the delivery end of which there is present an insert which has an outlet tube extending coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the container as well as an annular space which surrounds said outlet tube and which is connected to the outlet tube via connecting holes. In these last two dispensers the moving up of the piston is, however, effected by a rod which is connected to the actuating handle, the piston sliding up on said rod upon actuation.